


Southern Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Condom, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Horrible Puns, Lots of Cum, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Smut, humanoid au, just horrible, poppy goes commando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The raft trip takes multiple days and they stop at night to set up camp and look for resources. Biggie left and Branch and Poppy have been fighting, so Poppy has taken comfort in their handsome travel companion. The two covertly plan a tryst.
Relationships: Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is "humanoid" AU (human proportions but keeping the troll ears, skin colors and textures) because I simply did not want to think about Dickory being present during the scene in chapter 1. I also feel human proportioned characters are hotter. By the way, this is the first ever fanfic I’ve ever written, so hopefully it’s halfway decent!

The shadows grew longer as their raft lazily drifted down the river, and the three remaining trolls 

It was Branch’s turn to man the helm, and Hickory was taking the time to entertain the pop queen with a little music and casual conversation.

He strummed a sweet melody on his folk guitar, and watched with a lopsided smile as Poppy kicked her legs in the water in sync, as she regaled him with details about pop village and her many duties as queen. He couldn’t help but admire pretty Miss Poppy, and he sure did notice those coy looks she’d been giving him since the moment they first met. 

_‘Wears her feelin’s on her sleeve, that one’_ he mused. 

Like she could read his mind, Poppy tilted her head back at him with a flip of her hair and a wink.

Feeling emboldened by that flirt, Hickory decided to breach the subject.

“Suppose’n you and I was to slip away when we set up camp tonight, hypothetically…”

At once, Poppy’s expression brightened, her mouth curling into a huge wild grin.

“Fi-na-llyyyy,” she sighed in relief. “Oh my gosh, I thought I was gonna have to pull out the _heavy flirt-illary_.” Good thing too, she didn’t want her friend to be second-hand exposed to that level of thirst. 

Hickory’s heart skipped a beat. He lowered his voice and leaned over towards her.

“Now, suppose’n, hypothetically a‘course,” Hickory nodded with a quick tip of his hat, “Suppose’n you’d be interested… we ought to come up with a plan to ditch our grumpy friend up there”

“I am _totally_ down, _pardner,”_ Poppy playfully mimicked.

Poppy reached into her hair, whipping out a load of scrapbook materials and some loose sheets of paper.

“Let’s get down to business!” She giggled quietly.

\---

The trio docked the raft in an area shaded by a plateau on the south side of the river, with a moderately dense wooded area to the north. Hickory and Poppy did their best to avoid eye contact as they worked on setting up camp.

“Alright, so it’s agreed. This time I’ll look for firewood, Hickory will get food, and Poppy will get water. Let’s meet back at the raft in one hour _exactly_.” Branch demanded.

“Sounds like a plan,” Hickory said, tipping his hat with one hand and gripping his belt with the other. “In case y’all run into any danger just holler.” 

They all said their goodbyes and Branch stormed off westwards. 

Just like they planned, Poppy walked eastward down the river while Hickory headed north into the brush. Poppy was to eventually veer off her path and the two would intersect in a (hopefully) secluded area.

Poppy could barely contain her excitement, nearly skipping as she started her turn. When she heard the crunching of rocks she started jogging towards the sound. 

“We-hell there y’are Miss Poppy!”

Poppy made a running leap towards him with a devilish look plastered on her face. Hickory, caught off guard, had to think fast and quickly hold his arms out to catch her. She came to rest draping her legs over his left forearm, and her arms around his neck.

“Whoa-ho! Easy now!” He chuckled.

“Ha! I knew you’d catch me.” She brushed her hand against his stubbled cheek and instantly his expression softened, leaning into the touch. Poppy grabbed the other side of his face and pulled him into a kiss. Hickory hummed in contentment at how sweet she tasted. He could get addicted if he wasn’t careful. Poppy pushed her tongue in, determined to establish dominance over her much larger companion. 

Hickory hoisted her up, grabbing her hips and slinging her legs around to straddle his waist. As he did so, his hands brushed under her short dress and he noticed a distinct lack of fabric underneath. He snapped his head up with an astonished look. 

“You…,” he started

Poppy tilted her head, confused

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, you know you ain’t got any britches on Miss Poppy…” Hickory lowered his head, grinning bashfully. He was blushing hard, and couldn’t contain a full body shudder as he thought back to the time she rode him piggyback during their escape from lonesome flats.

“Huh? Is that weird?” Poppy was honestly bewildered, as she rarely wore underwear, but she delighted in his reaction.

“Suppose not.” Hickory settled. The last thing he wanted was to discourage her from doing it in the future. Hickory cupped her ass in both hands, pulling her in for another kiss. Poppy giggled against him, gripping the back of his head. She craned her neck backwards as an invitation and Hickory RSVP’d immediately. He trailed kisses down her cheek to that sensitive spot just above her collar bone, sucking gently. Poppy moaned and squirmed around in his grip, pressing her ass into Hickory’s hand trying to get his fingers to brush her slit.

Hickory grinned against her neck and chuckled. “Heh… here now, why don’t you let me help ya out with that” He balanced her on one hand to free up his other to explore her. He thumbed her clit before dipping his middle finger downwards. Hickory exhaled sharply when he felt just how wet she was. He gently pushed his finger inside her tight entrance. Hickory slowly pumped in and out to loosen her up. He probed deeper, introducing another thick finger. Poppy moaned and sat down on his hand, gyrating her hips. Hickory licked his lips. He scissored his fingers gently, searching for her sweet spot. 

Poppy grinned mischievously, biting the tip of her tongue. She leaned back so Hickory could see her face. “Hey,” Raising her eyebrows, she put her fingers up to her mouth in a V and flicked her tongue between them. “Eat me?”

Hickory laughed at the gesture “That’d be my pleasure.” He kneeled, lowering her gently onto her back. 

Poppy wiggled, pulling her dress up and spreading her legs. “ _Come awn in pardner!_ ” She mimicked again while slapping her crotch.

Hickory shook his head, unable to suppress a grin. Getting into a comfortable position on his belly, he lifted her hips up to his eye level.

“ _Hooo_ now if that ain’t the prettiest little pink…” he said hoarsely. As he moved in closer for a better look, his stubble gently brushed her inner thigh. Poppy felt a hot wave course through her whole body and settle densely between her legs. 

“This’ll probably get in the way,” Hickory said, taking off his hat and placing it aside. “I'd hate to lose it while I’m diggin’ for gold in them hills.” He tried not to cringe at how corny that was.

“Ah-hah!! Hickory, I’m _dying_ to see what those lips can do besides smooth talk me.” She wriggled herself closer to him.

Happy to oblige her, Hickory planted a quick kiss on her nub and then fanned his tongue wide against her opening, licking slowly back up towards the top as he experimentally pressed slightly inwards. He swirled his tongue around her nub and pulled his lips around and sucked hard.

Poppy arched upward and grabbed his hair at once. “Oooh yes!” She yelped. She was happily eating those words.

Taking that as encouragement, Hickory decided to dive deeper. He plunged his tongue inside of her, lapping up her wetness. She tasted intoxicatingly like maple syrup and Hickory couldn’t get enough. He noticed his pants getting uncomfortably tight and writhed his hips on the ground in an attempt at relief.

“Ahh- _Hickory,_ ” Poppy exclaimed after a particularly deft movement of Hickory’s tongue. “Keep doing… whatever that was!” 

Hickory grinned against her, causing Poppy to shiver from the prickle of his beard. He slowly repeated the maneuver, this time with slightly more pressure. Poppy retaliated by grinding her crotch against his face desperately, which he found awfully charming. Again he licked into her. And again. And again. 

Poppy suddenly gasped and froze briefly before grinding into him even harder. The orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks and she rode wave after wave as Hickory kept up with her, slowing his pace in sync and gently bringing her down. As he backed away, Hickory kissed along her inner thigh.

“Oh- _huff_ -oh my goodness,” Poppy panted when she was finally able to speak again. She sat up quickly, “roll over, it’s your turn now!” She demanded.

“Yes ma’am!” Hickory chuckled. Before he was fully on his back Poppy pounced on him, facing backwards and straddling his chest. Just as she was trying to figure out how to unbuckle his chaps, in the distance they heard what sounded like a voice. At once they both froze in place to listen closely.

“ _Guuuuuuyssss?_ ” the voice called. It was Branch. Either he ran into trouble or he and Poppy lost track of time.

“Dang, blue balled by blueboy!” Poppy joked as she hopped off him. Hickory shook his head and silently cursed as he got up to brush himself off. His cock was still painfully stiff in his pants and he winced when his hands passed his crotch. “Why don’t you go on ahead and see what’s up, I’ll catch up later.” He didn’t want to go back to camp with a noticeable boner.

“Ughhh _okayyy_ , but this isn’t over Hickory! I’ll get that dick some day, mark my words!” She sauntered off towards the voice, looking back over her shoulder as she left.

As soon as she was gone Hickory slumped against a tree, freeing himself out of his pants. His thick cock twitched under his hand, the head leaking from neglect. He gripped himself tightly and gave his cock a quick pump. His head started swimming immediately, and he realized this wouldn’t take long at all. He panted and loosened his grip slightly, trying to calm himself down enough to savor feeling. He put his fingers in his mouth to get some lubrication and he could still taste Poppy. He moaned, savoring it as much as he could before his dick couldn’t wait anymore. He spit onto his palm and spread it over himself, and slowly settled into a rhythm.

It wasn't long before his breathing became shaky and his chest heaved. Hickory closed his eyes and thought how much he’d love his hand to be Poppy’s hot, tight pussy. One more stroke was all it took before he blew. He squeezed the base hard and all but yelled as huge ropes of thick cum shot out of his cock. He milked himself like this for several more seconds until he felt utterly drained. Hickory leaned back against the tree to catch his breath. When he finally regained enough strength, he looked down to see massive white streaks on the ground before him. One streak went far enough to reach a tree about 8 feet in front of him. Hickory sat there stunned for a few moments. He shook his head as he got up.

“ _Phewww,_ this’ll make good dirty talk later.” he made a mental note.

Hickory was very much looking forward to _later_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the events of Trolls World Tour. Poppy visits Hickory at Lonesome Flats to continue their previous liaison.

Lonesome Flats was only a little ways from Pop Village and Poppy was satisfied with all the work she and her people did to restore their village thus far that she thought she would take a quick well deserved vacation. She was excited to surprise Hickory, hoping the offer to continue their fling still stood.

Poppy put her hand over her eyes, squinting in the late afternoon sun. She could make out the strikingly beautiful rock plateaus of Lonesome Flats in the distance. She relaxed against her flyer bug, it shouldn’t be much longer before she was in the arms of that handsome cowboy again.

Poppy parked her mount at a shaded watering hole and made her way into town. She was glad to be greeted warmly by the Country Trolls. She realized in hindsight how annoying that pop medley show was. It didn’t take long before she found someone who knew where Hickory moved in. 

Poppy knew she would find him here, even without confirming it, she just knew Hickory was too lovestruck with country music not to move in. After Barb’s show, she caught a glimpse of him and his brother talking with Queen Delta, with what looked like an apologetic confession. 

She came upon a cute adobe style home with a cross cut tree trunk carved with a big “H” and some Yodel style floral patterns surrounding it. over the door frame. This must be him!

Poppy knocked on his door. She struck a seductive pose but when she heard the latch click her excitement bubbled over and took on more of a rough and ready stance.

Hickory peeked out, “Hello?”

“Guess whoooo~!” Poppy sung. 

“Well hey-y now!” Hickory beamed, opening his arms wide. Poppy attempted to tackle him, but failed due to his significant height advantage. She settled for squeezing him as hard as she could.

“It’s been too long, Miss Poppy!” 

“I missed you so much Hickory! Sorry it took so long to get in touch, we’ve had a heck of a time cleaning up Pop Village after the Rock raid.”

“That ain’t no problem at all, I’m just so happy to see you! Come on in, won’t you?” Hickory leaned against the doorway and beckoned her in, following after her.

“Anything I can get ya to drink? I made some lemonade earlier. It’s a hot one today!” Hickory asked.

“Ohhh yes please! That sounds delicious!” 

While he was fixing her a glass, Poppy took the opportunity to wander around, admiring the stylishly masculine furnishings. Cream, tan and brown, lots of leather and pops of turquoise here and there. “Nice digs,” she whistled “let’s see that bedroom!” She said with a wink.

Hickory smiled, appreciating her naked forwardness. He leaned over the counter dividing the kitchen and living room to hand her a short glass of lemonade with sugar on the rim, a thin slice of fresh lemon on the bottom of the glass and a sprig of mint. “Woooo! Fan-cyyy!” She raised her glass up for a toast.

“What’re we toastin’?” Hickory smiled.

“Hmmm… to the much anticipated sequel!” She suggested.

“Well all-right!” 

They clinked their glasses and Hickory sauntered into the living room to join Poppy. She followed him over to the sofa and waited for him to sit down so she could sit sideways across his lap. Hickory’s heart started racing. He quickly finished his drink so he could focus on the snack on top of him. He lazily started playing with her hair. Eventually his hands drift down, trailing along her back. 

Poppy quickly downed the rest of her lemonade and turned around to straddle his hips. She grabbed Hickory’s head and guided him down so he’d be on top of her. Grabbing the back of his head, she pulled him in for a rough kiss. Poppy sucked on Hickory's lower lip. Hickory retaliated by dipping his head down to playfully nip at her neck. Hickory’s position was slightly awkward over her. He had to rest on his knees, which made it hard to press their bodies together. He was antsy for more contact. Poppy apparently was too, as she shuffled around, kicking her legs awkwardly in an attempt to latch onto his waist.

RealIzing the couch was a bit too small for the both of them, Hickory reached for Poppy's hand to help pull her up. “You wanted to see that bedroom right?”

“Carry me!” Poppy demanded with her arms outstretched.

“Alright, here we go!” Hickory scooped her up and easily slung her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. He walked her into the bedroom and gently dropped her onto his bed. He started to climb on top of her when she said,

“Actually, wait. I wanna be on top!” she asserted.

He gladly rolled over to his back, patting his thighs in invitation. She hopped on top with a downright giddy look on her face. Poppy rubbed her hands through Hickory’s hairy, chiseled chest, wiggling her hips over his lap.

Hickory moved his hands up Poppy’s thigh, reaching her hip and noticing the lack of panties. He made a strained groaning noise.

Poppy grinned. Of course, she remembered how excitedly he reacted last time.

Poppy scooted down his thighs to work on unbuckling his belt and freeing the boner straining against the stiff fabric of his jeans.

‘ _Wow he’s a nice size. I totally knew it._ ’ She couldn’t hide her excitement, and Hickory took notice.

“See somethin’ you like Miss Poppy?” He goaded.

“Ohhh yeah,” she positioned herself above him, aligning their hips and slowly slid her opening upwards on the underside of his cock. “You’re gonna be a fun ride.” She rocked against him again, grabbing the hat off his head, placing it on hers and making a flamboyant ‘lasso’ gesture.

Hickory threw his head back and had to force himself to say,

“Hoooo! H-Hold on just a minute darlin’,” he choked, reaching into the bedside table drawer and pulling out a condom.

“Better safe than sorry” he smirked.

“Awww you don’t wanna raw me?” She teased.

Hickory’s cock twitched so hard against her that it made an audible smack, which delighted Poppy to no end.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, missy.” He groaned.

Hickory took a moment to fix himself up before he gave Poppy the go ahead with a small nod.

Poppy grabbed him and pressed him against her opening. She bit her lip and shot him an impish glance. She slid his head back and forth between her wet lips before steadying herself above him, very slowly pressing downwards. 

Hickory gripped her thighs tightly. “Careful now…” he said somewhat sarcastically, his voice dipping low and smooth, in that meticulously practiced country accent.

When his head finally popped inside he shut his eyes tight, savoring her warmth. He rubbed his palms up and down her thighs encouragingly, praying she’d quit teasing him.

His prayers were swiftly answered when Poppy suddenly wiggled herself downwards to his base, settling there with a brusk little corkscrew motion.

He arched upwards, groaning deeply and then letting out a shuddering exhale. “Ohhh-hoooh,”

Poppy giggled, once again delighting in how passionately he reacted to her. She swirled her hips around, grinding his head against her base, before lifting up until the tip was almost completely out and dropping herself down again. His thick cock deliciously hit all her most sensitive spots. She slowly withdrew again 

Hickory briskly bucked up into her. 

“Woo! Now we’re talking! Giddy up!” Poppy cheered, giving his abs a slap to spur him on.

Hickory bucked up again, and soon the two settled into an asymmetrical rhythm where Hickory would thrust harder every third or fourth stroke. Poppy countered his thrusts, bouncing her hips and drawing circles when she was fully seated. Hickory 

This time on her way up, Poppy tightly squeezed down on his cock, relaxing her grip on the way back down 

“Got _damn_ Miss Poppy, there ain’t no way I can last if you keep that up” Hickory grunted. Suddenly he remembered something that might turn the tables on her.

“H-heh, you know, mmm” he struggled. She was relentless “after you left back to camp I had to relieve myself, and I tell you- _ugghhhh,”_ she squeezed him hard while roughly grinding circles at his base. It took all his willpower not to cum right there, and she knew it. She giggled. “I-I tell you I never, _ahh,_ I never came so much in my whole life. Such… _huufff,_ such a shame I had to waste it all when I could have shot it into you.”

Those words shot through Poppy like an electrical current. Her eyes went wide and she suddenly came crashing down, spasming wildly around Hickory’s fat cock.

That was all Hickory could take, his orgasm overtaking him immediately after. Poppy was 

Poppy finally relented, dismounting an utterly debauched Hickory. 

Muffled through his ringing ears, he could make out Poppy saying “WHOA, Hickory! Look how much you _came!”_ He winced as she slid the condom off his thoroughly defeated cock. She tied it off to show it to him.

“It’s like, as big as a tangerine!” She exclaimed.

Hickory gawked at it and shuddered as he imagined all that dripping down Poppy’s legs. Apparently he wasn’t done, his cock pulsing once more, pathetically splattering down his thigh. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Poppy turning around and leaning over to lick him clean.

\---

When he woke up it was the middle of the night. A nice cool breeze was drifting through the room. Poppy was sleeping curled up by his side, her left arm and leg draped over him as if she was attempting to spoon him. Hickory smiled contentedly. He took a moment to admire the beautiful, pink handful before grabbing a blanket on the side of the bed and draping it over the two of them. 

He was almost uncomfortably sticky from their fun together, but he willed himself to sleep because the chance to suggest showering together in the morning was too good to pass up.


End file.
